Sakura at Hogwarts
by tearsfalldownmycheeks
Summary: DISCOUNTINUEDSakura gets A letter one day from an owl and sees that she is accepted as a teacher at Hogwarts.The CCS gang is coming too.What happened to Sakura's dad to make him so..pushovery.CCSHP Xover.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new one and my first Hogwarts thing

Disclaimer:I do not own CCS and HP. Clamp and J.K.Rowling does.Why dont they do an anime on one of the fics? anyways on with the story

* * *

Sakura awakes to a bird at her window.It was an Owl!She gets the Letter and opens it. 

Dear Ms.Kinomoto,

I am pleased to annouce that you will be the New Divination teacher and Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts of Witch Craft

and Wizardry.Mr.Li, Ms.Li, Mr.Hiragizawa, and Ms.Daidouji will also be teaching.I hope to see you on August 1st so

can get used to the school.Your brother will also be coming as a Martial Arts Teacher as a seconds type of defense against Voldemort.

From,

Headmaster Dumbledoore.

After Sakura read it she remembered one thing...

ISN'T AUGUST 1ST TOMORROW!!!!!!

Sakura walks over to the next room which happens to be her fathers and says"Otou-san I've been accepted to a Wizarding school can I go."

A faint 'yes' was heard.

'I thought it would of been harder.Oh yeah I forgot to mention that it's in England'

"I know it's in England!"yelled her father."Your mother went there before and so did Sonomi!"

"I have to leave today!"said Sakura with her ear at the door.

"Ok!Touya is going to and he is downstairs already."

"NANI!"

Sakura quickly goes in her room and grabs some some clothes and folds them using magic while getting out her 3 favorite dresses.The ones that her mom wore when she was little.

"Kero!Come on!We are going to Hogwarts!"yelled Sakura.Apparently, that day Kero was being a very heavy sleeper.

"I'm getting up!Just put me in your pocket and let's go."Kero said.

Sakura rushed down stairs and quickly yelled"Bye otou-san!" and left with her father to the limo waiting outside.

It Turns out that Eriol told them in advance forgeting about Sakura.Once in the limo they went to the airport and took a very 'Magical' plane.

"Welcome witches and Wizards.Sorcerers and Sorceresses.Magicians.Thank you for boarding Plane Magic.We will arrive in London in 10 minutes.Until then, please enjoy your day!"

After the flight everyong was feeling jetlagged so they teleported to the limo.All there luggages were already at Hogwarts in there 'own' dormitory.

"We have to pick up a few people.All of them are at the house we will be stopping at 3-2-1."said Eriol and then they pulled up to a small house.

(Inside the house)

"That must be them"Harry thought as he saw a limo in blue pull onto the driveway.

"You guys lets go!Bye Uncle Vernon and Petunia!"yelled Harry.

Ginny,Ron,Fred,George,Hermione, and Harry walked out tof the house and saw who were waiting for them.

A girl with honey aubern hair with mesmerising emerald eyes. An arm was wrapped around her waist and it belonged to a boy with chestnut hair and amber orbs found in his eyes. A girl next to him with black hair and ruby red eyes stood there trying not to look jealous of the couple next to her. A man with black hair and brown eyes fuming because the couple with emerald and amber eyes. A boy with midnight blue and azure blue eyes stood right by him with his arm around yet another girl. Her hair was lavender and her eyes were humorous castle purple eyes.

"Um..I'm Sakura Kinomoto."Sakura said while bowing.

"I'm Syoaran Li.Only call me Li unless we become good friends."he said looking at them.

"I'm Meilin Li.Syoran's cousin."she said while pointing to Syaoran.

"Touya Kinomoto.Sakura's brother.Mess with her, if you even touch her, I will hurt you!"he said glaring at them.

"Eriol Hiragizawa at your service."

"Tomoyo Daidouji pleased to make your aquaintance."

They all said they names in the order they were standing in.

"I'm Fred Weasley."

"Geaorge Weasley."

"Ron Wealsey."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"You've probably heard of me." said Harry.Sakura looked confused.

"I'm sorry I haven't"she said.

"Oh well it's Harry Potter glad to get out of the house."he said while making the HP gang laugh.'How do they not know me?'

"Simple Harry.We live in Japan.We do not keep track of England.Well, I do.They don't."said Eriol."Well put your things in a circle."he flicked his hand and there things were now in Hogwarts.

They all awed for a few seconds and would of went on for minutes if Uncle Vernon didnt yell"Hurry and go!"

They all made there way to Diagon Alley and there they bought there wands.Tomoyo said she would buy fabric and make them there robes.(I'll just tell you what wands they got after this.)

The CCS gang each got a phoenix the color of there eyes.And that day was a sale on bird soulmates.They only get couples who are soulmates.The girls got a boy phoenix while the boys got a girl phoenix.

Meilin-11 core.Dragon heartstring.Apple wood.sprinkle of fairy dust.(lawl)

Times tried-3

Phoenix-Ruby red.Name-Toy

Soulmate-Touya

Tomoyo-10 inches.Amethyst core.phoenix feather.Plum wood.Sprinkle of diamond dust.(made it up)

times tried-7

Phoenix-Amethyst Purple.Name-Eli

Soulmate-Eriol

Touya-12 icnhes.Nadeshiko core.Dragonheartstring.Rosewood.Jewel dust.

times tried-4

Phoenix-Chocolate Brown.Name-May.

Soulmate-Meilin

Eriol-12 inches.Clows wand.Enough said.

times tried-1

Phoenix-midnight Blue.Name-Madison.

Soulmate-Tomoyo

Syoaran-11 inches.Amber jewel core.Wolf heartstring.Elemental dust.Pinewood.

times tried-10

Phoenix-Amber.Name-Cherry.

Soulmate-Sakura

Sakura-12 inches.Pink jewel core.Cherry blossom petal.Sun, Moon, and Stardust.Cherry wood.The Clow symbol is changed once Sakura touched it.It now has the same symbol as one of the cards.

times tried-it just floated to her.

Phoenix-Emerald.Name-Wolf.

Soulmate-Syaoran

"Bloody hell that was the quickest shopping I've done."said Ron.

"Aren't we supposed to go to Hogwarts now?"asked Hermione.

"I almost forgot!Follow me."Eriol said as he lead them down a alley. They stopped at the end and Suddenly they appeared in Dumbledores office.

"Why hello everyone."Dumbledore said in a rather cheerful voice."Lemondrop anyone?"he said holding out a bowl of lemondrops.

* * *

Wow that was fun.I don't write that much.haha.i'm so lazy.well.g'night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I do realize that I do have to edit some parts of my previous chapter and maybe this one to.Well anyways.

Disclaimer:I do not own CCS and HP. Clamp and J.K.Rowling does.Why dont they do an anime on one of the fics? anyways on with the story

* * *

"Oh. Sure!"said Sakura walking up to get a lemondrop. 

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny.I forgot to inform you but last year you sister , Ginny, had tremendous marks on her OWLS so she is skipping 5th year and going on to 6th.Fred, George, you two may stay or leave.I do believe Greenlaw is strict about when getting accepted to the school."Fred and George quickly said they 'goodbyes' and left to Greenlaw.

(Those of you who have not read a college of Magic.It is about a young duchess going to a wizarding college called Greenlaw. Anyways back to the story)

"Ah I almost forgot.Sakura this came in my office for you."Dumbledore said while hading a letter with the Clow symbol on it.

Once she got it she started reading.

Dear Sakura,

I am glad you will be teaching at Hogwarts.Yue said he is flying over there tomorrow and will be staying at your dorm.It is on the 5th floor and has a Picture of a dark sky with a cherryblossom tree in the center, surrounded by purple lilacs and peonys with a sun, moon, and starson each corner of the cover the rosewood frame.There is no password.It opens to you,Syaorans,my cute little reincarnation,Tomoyo, and Touya's aura.You may tell me who else you want to be allowed in and a barrier will block any spells or things harmful to you all covering the dorm.

Great danger lies ahead daughter of the Stars,

Clow Reed

"Clow-san."whispered Sakura softly to herself as a tear came down her cheek.She hadn't talked to him in years.

* * *

Kinomoto Household.Fujitaka's room 

"Clow why does this have to happen to me?"asked Sakura's father.

In front of him was Clow Reed in a mirror communicating with Fujitaka.

"It is not my choice.But this will happen.I am sorry but everything that you have heard right now will be blocked until the time is right."Clow Reed said."Reneedol."he said and Fujitaka's memory of what he had heard from Clow Reed was blocked.

* * *

CCS Gang common room 

(The hp gang are all at Hargids hut talking)

"This room needs a little more pizazz!"yelled Tomoyo.

It was true.When they walked in, there was a fireplace and a huge window looking out of the lake but everything else was brown and white.

"We didn't even go in our rooms."mumbled Sakura.

"That's it!"said Eriol.

"Yeah walk in our rooms.Like anything will happen."said Syaoran.

"Whatever but I'm going in mine."said Meiling. She went and opened a door that said 'Meiling' and once she walked in, she saw a room that fit her personality. A king canopy bed with two night stands on either side with magenta walls. The comofrter and red, white, and gold all over and the bathroom had granite counters with tiles changing colors for each mood. Meiling was curious when she saw a door and opened it to find a walking in closet with all of her clothes she had left in China(they are duplicates) and her stuff she brought over including the things she bought for Hogwarts. Then two french doors lead out to a small veranda with the same styled comorter except made so it was on the curtains.

Meiling couldnt hold it in any more and yelled"Everyone walk into your room and it will look totally awesome!!!!!"

Nobody really wanted to stay in the common room so they went inside there rooms amazed at what they saw. Each room of theres had there color aura.

"Now this I could get used to."they all said at the same time.

* * *

wow thatwas fun.goodnight! 

oh and I am making a layout for the common room kay!


	3. Chapter 3

HI! Sorry for not updating.I'm a big procrasinater or yeah. I am so tired.I had a performance last night.

Lets see. Oh yeah and Anti Arbiter, i hate short chapters or stories too.They suck. And I'm one of those people!

Disclaimer:I do not own CCS or HP ok!

On with the story. Oh yeah and if I make any bad spelling stuff then tell me.

* * *

Hagrids Hut 

"Where is Sakura and the others staying?" asked Ron.

"Even I don't know where they are staying." said Hermione.

"Dumbledore gave them their own dorm somewhere in the castle." said Hagrid.

"That Eriol looks a lot like Harry." said Ginny.

"True." said Harry.

"Should we go and unpack our stuff?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. You guys coming?" said Ginny as she got up ready to leave the hut.

"No. We'll just talk about guy things here." said Ron.

"Ok then."

CCS Dormitory

"I am so bored." stated Meiling.

"How about we go around the castle!" said Tomoyo.

"Sure!" Sakura said.

Kero and Spinel were playing video games that Eriol enchanted. Eriol was reading a book that had the read 'The Great and Magical Past'. Syaoran was having a glaring contest with Touya.

Seeing that the boys would not come, the girls left.

In the Castle

"I never knew this place was so big!" Tomoyo said.

They were right outside of the Great Hall when they saw a glowing light pass by. The trio starts running toward the mysterious light. 'What could this be?' they all thought. As they turn a corner they see a big mirror, that the light goes through.

Sakura, being the card mistress, she puts her hand where her cards... should be.

"Oooh! I fogot my cards in the suitcase!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh well. Let's just go to the dorm." said Meiling.

Time jump: One monthLater

At Hogwarts castle, children in black robes could be seen and the Golden trio were chatting merrily. This was their 5th year at Hogwarts though Ginny's 4th. Everything looked right except that 6 chairs at the teachers table was unoccupied. Now where was the CCS gang?

Mcgonagle was sorting the children into houses. Dumbledore was smiling at the children. Snape had that sour look he would have every year if he did not get the DADA role. Trelawny was nowhere to be found. And our beloved gameskeeper was also smiling at the children.

All the children were sorted, hopefully into the houses they wanted.

Dumbledore got up, ready to announce why there was 6 open chairs when 6 people ran through the Great Hall. And each got into the 6 , now occupied, seats.

"You may have been wondering why the seat were unoccupied and now occupied." Dumbledore said while looking around the room."Everyone, say hello to your new teachers!"

'What!' and 'Oh my gosh!' came through the halls until Dumbledore raised his hand, then motioning for the 6 to introduce themselves.

"Hello!" came a cheery voice." My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I will be your new Divination teacher. I will also be teaching Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid."

"Good evening." came a mysterious voice." My name is Eriol Hiragizawa. I will be teaching DADA."

"Hello everyone." came a soft but sing-songy voice." My name is Tomoyo Daidouji and I will be teaching Muggle Studies ok!"

"Hi." came a very serious voice, whose eyes were glaring at everyone." My name is Syaoran Li. Call me Li and nothing else. I will be teaching Martial Arts."

"Hello." came another serious voice."My name is Touya Kinomoto. My sister is Sakura and do not touch her. I do not care if I will loose my job protecting her. I will be teaching Martial Arts with the brat next to me."

"Sup!" came a voice that was strong and demanding." My name is Meiling Li. I will be teaching a new class. The class is Asian Magic. Sorry but the class is only open to 4th years and up."

"Now let the feast begin." came Dumbledore's voice as the 6 sat down.

Sakura looked up and locked eyes with Harry. She just smiled like her genki self and began eating.

* * *

Ok. Thats it. I know its short but at least I updated! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I will try to update every now and then. I also hope that your life is going great (mine isn't). Oh and when in the CCS dorm, the CCS gang is speaking japanese when somewhere else is english.

Sakura&Tomoyo:17, Meiling:18, Syaoran:19, Touya:26, Eriol:-----

Disclaimer: YOU know this part.

On with the story.

* * *

CCS dorm

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everything was right. That is... until a loud scream was heard.

"Hoe!" screamed Sakura. She had woken up to Kero pouring water, cold water, on her face. And she only had 10 minutes to get ready and go down to the Great Hall.

Being Sakura, the quickest get-ready queen, she was down in the Great Hall under 10 minutes, dressed in a personalized robe Tomoyo made for her.

As she ran down the aisle to her seat, Syaoran looked up with a all-knowing smirk on his face. Even though Sakura was now older, she would always wake up late.

Touya was smiling when his sister came through the doors. Nobody but Touya knew why he would always call Sakura 'kaijuu'. She always had a flaw that only he could see. For example, she was matching pink with dark red. Yes, Touya Kinomoto is a person who knows about fashion.

"Sakura-chan, ohayo." Tomoyo greeted while waving and holding a video camera. "You're wearing the robe I made you!"

Sakura got in her seat and looked around the room."Ohayo Syaoran-kun." she greeted. As Sakura was eating, she was humming a tune that only a few knew. Sakura then remembered that Uncle Snape wasn't there. She promised herself that she would check on him later.

"Hoy. Kaijuu." Touya whispered.

"What?" she gritted through her teeth. Oh how she hated being called a monster.

"Dad sent mail to us. It's up on your bed in the dorm, okay?" he told.

"Ok." Sakura said while wondering what was sent to her. One month had passed since she had seen her father. _'Did something happen?' _she thought. She also promised herself that she would go flying and to the lake. There, she would sing another song she had written.

Divination

Sakura hurried to her class. She was excited for this would be her firsrt time to teach, to people her age. Finally at the door, she put on a smile and went in.

"Good morning class." she greeted.

"Good morning." they replied.

"Today we will be talking about yourself. A few words will be okay. You know, a few simple words might lead to something bigger." she told. As she said that, she remembered what Kero would say during her Cardcaptoring days _'Expect the unexpected.'_

"Ms.Kinomoto, how come your our teacher?" a snotty girl said. Sakura was told about this Slytherin girl. Hermione told her that she is one of the snotty Slytherins named Pansy.

"That is a secret." Sakura told in a mysterious way.

"Who should go first." she started."Hermione, please what do you have to say?" she questioned.

"My name is Hermione. I am on Gryffindor and am friends with Harry and Ron." she answered.

"Good. Anyone else?" at that, Pansy's hand flew up."Okay you."

"My name us Pansy. My family is rich, richer than yours that is."she told. Sakura got instantly annoyed. What she thought was sad was that Meiling had this girl next, and Meiling always deals with a problem.

"Pansy, exactly what is your Vault number?"she asked.

"Vault Number 183 to be exact." Pansy told with her nose in the air, thinking that the woman in front of her could not beat her.

"Really? Mine happens to be in Vault Number 2." she shot back. She would have to make sure that Meiling would get back at her.

"Yeah right. I've seen that vault. Looks like no one has been there in centuries. And no one can pass through those dragons." Pansy was sure that this emerald eyed woman was lying. No one could have that vault. She even heard that is has been untouched from a goblin.

"I am telling the truth." Sakura ended the conversation."For homework, I would like you to tell me about something wrong and right that has happened in your life. Class is over."

The students got up and dashed for the door and to their next class. Sakura on the other hand went to her desk and looked at who was in her next class. Looked like 4th years.

_'Meiling. Get ready for Pansy.'_ she sent to Meiling telepathically.

Asian Magic

Meiling has just gotten Sakura's message and she could not wait to get back at Pansy. She decided that she would test there knowledge on Asian Magic but she doubted they knew anything because of the lost connection between the Eastern and Western Magic community.

Suddenly, students from Slytherin and Gryffindor came through the door.

"Good morning class."she greeted but eyeing Pansy who was flirting with a blonde head she recognized as Draco Malfoy. A Slythrin who is mean to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and anyone else not from Slytherin.

"Good morning Ms.Li."they responded well, except Pansy.

"Pansy, please sit in your chair, not on the desk." she strictly told Pansy with demand.

Pansy, terrified that the new teacher said that to her, sat down quickly.

"Now class, do any of you know something about Asian magic and if so then what?"she questioned. Instantly, a hand rose up."You, Hermione."she chose.

"I know that Asian magic is said to be rare and the one I only know of is the Li Clan's magic."she answered. Hermione, being the bookworm, had read books on Asian magic during the time she came before school and she had only found that.

"Good. Anymore?"she asked the class, looking around. _'If only they were smarter then I would not have to teach them from the beginning. Oh lookie, theres a hand. Ugh. It's Pansy.'_she thought."Pansy, what do you have to say?"

"All I can say is that the Clow cards which were made by a magician supposedly is in the hands of the Li clan. Pathetic if you ask me, that magician makes the most powerful object in the world and we don't know where it is."she told smugly. Her father had went on hunts, trying to find it but decided that the Clow Reeds decsion was for his decendent to have them, the Li clan.

"Good but they do have an owner."she told with a smirk. She would get back at Pansy for implying Clow pathetic."I happen to be part of the Li clan and we do not have it. Also, Clow Reed is not pathetic! You are for even calling him that, Pansy!"she roared. All of the castle could hear, the CCS gang however just smirked. Even though some had not met Pansy, they already disliked her.

The rest of class was normal. Meiling could not wait for lunch. _'One more class and I can see Touya...I mean eat and punch that stuffed toy...uh.'_ she thought and blushed. She didn't like Touya...did she?

Muggles Studies

Tomoyo was plain bored. Her last two classes did not know a thing about anyting Muggle. She ended up giving them the same speech. She had Gryffindor next which meant Hermione which also meant she knew about muggle technology.

Students came pouring in while she was telepathicly sending messages to Eriol about how he was doing.

"Hello class and welcome to muggle studies."she said with her sing-songy voice."I hope everyone has started there day off good. We will start the class off by asking anyone what they know about muggle technologies." Just as she predicted, Hermione's hand flew up."Hermione."

"A muggle technology is a airplane. An airplane flys in the sky but can hold a lot of people like 300 to 500. Another is T.V.'s. This broadcasts a show or drama or even news." she told the class.

"Good. Anyone else?" she questioned."Harry."

"One muggle technology is a laptop or computer. There is a keyboard with all 26 letters and you can go on the Internet and search for anything. You can also e-mail friends with a account." he told.

"Good. Everyone get out your books and write down the notes on the board. I want a 6 paragraph essay comparing muggle technology to wizard technology. Class is Dismissed."Tomoyo said.

As if a lion was chasing them, they ran out the door and Tomoyo teleported to the Great Hall, she had learned to do that well over the years.

Great Hall

All of the students were pouring into the Great Hall either talking to friends about there first few classes are just walking in. Dumbledore was at the front happily talking with Professor Mcgonagle.

Sakura was talking with Syaoran. Eriol and Tomoyo were chatting happily about there day so far. Meiling was sitting shyly by Touya who was talking to Yukito who had gotten to Hogwarts sometime during the stay before school started.

Dumbledore happened to be in a good mood.

Eriol pryed into his mind and found out that Dumbledore had his new shipment of candies come in. _'Just like Ceroberos.' _he thought.

"I simply hate her." Meilin told."That Pansy, thinking she is better then me and us. Oh and Eriol."

"What?" he answered.

"She said well implied that Clow is pathetic." she said not at all caring what his reaction would be.

He just got mad at that. How dare a girl, especially one who does not understand the arts of Sorcery call Clow pathetic."What!" he roared. "How dare that girl say that!"

All eyes in the hall looked toward him. The teachers besides the CCS group were startled. He was not yet 20 but he could scream that loud. And was his voice always that low.

"Pansy." he gritted through his teeth while his bangs cover his eyes." Do not ever imply or say that Clow or anyone from the Eastern Community is pathetic. You don't even understand how the cards were made and how they were used! You think that he should of chosen a person but he does not choose, the Guardian does." he took in a deep breath so he could finish." Also, do not say someone is pathetic when they are more powerful then you and you are not what they are." the last part was in a deep, low voice.

A faint yes was heard from the Slytherin girl. First Meilin and now Eriol screaming at her. This would be a hard day for her, especially since she has Eriol next.

* * *

I think this chapter was longer then others. Oh who cares.

Well anyways, I don't think I will update till like later okay so...

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I hope you guys are having a good time during this month. Also, Happy New Years! This chapter is...short.

Oh and CAUTION! Ruby Moon and Yue pairing in this chapter. Yue is kind of OC.

Disclaimer:same as always.

On with the story.

* * *

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

****

Eriol came into the classroom with a smile but glared at the Slytherins.

"Today in class, we will be going over Boggarts. Can anyone tell me what is inside this wardrobe?" Instantly,Hermione's hand went up.

"Typical Ms.Know-it-all Granger." a person said from Slytherin.

Hermione tried not to pay attention and answered. "A boggart."

"Good. 5 points to Griffindor. Can anyone tell me the spell used." Eriol asked his class.

"Ridicules."(i think i spelled it wrong) answered Blaise Zabini.

"Thank you, 5 points to Slytherin." Eriol said. "Now will be picking a person from each house. Harry and Pansy."

The two went up and Pansy went first. Her boggart was Eriol and she changed him into herself. Harry was about to go when the bell rang.

"Goodbye class." Eriol said, getting prepared for his next class.

_**Martial Arts**_

****

Griffindor students walked into the big Martial Arts Room.

"Hello class." Touya and Syaoran said in unision. Which would be surprising for anyone from the CCS group.

"We will be learning how to do a simple punch and kick for today." Touya said.

Syaoran demonstrated the simple moves and told the students to spread out and start.

Hermione and Harry seemed to be the only ones that were good. Ron ,however, was punching a bit to hard and got tired quickly. Neville ended up kicking to hard and hit the wall.

Somehow, class ended quickly and the students went on to their next classes.

_**Sakura POV**_

****

I read the letter dad sent to me. He told me that work was going well.

I quickly fled to a oasis in the Forbidden Forest that only sorcerers could see and go to.

I sat on a rock by the water and decided to sing. After I was done, I flew back to my room and layed on my bed.

I couldn't help but wonder how long I would be teaching here.

I soon fell asleep, seeing that strange ball of light come to my side.

**Normal POV**

**Great Hall**

Students were chattering in the Great Hall. Most were talking about there new teachers.

Sakura was sitting in her seat talking to Syaoran while. Meilin was trying not to look at Touya while he was doing the same.

Tomoyo was chatting with Eriol about what he did when he went to England from Japan those years ago.

"Yukito-san." Nakuru whispered.

"Yes Nakuru-san." Yukito answered.

"Ruby wants to know if her and Yue want to go flying later?" she asked while blushing. Good thing he wasn't able to see. She inwardly had a crush for Yukito that only Ruby knew.

"Sure. Yue-san says that would be nice." Yukito said while looking around. He obviously did not notice the blush.

He chuckled. Yue seemed to be blushing on the inside when Nakuru asked. _'Oooh. Yue has a crush.' _Yukito teased. _' Shut. Up.' _Yue gritted.

**Somewhere over Hogwarts**

If you had good eyes then you would be able to see two people with wings flying.

"Yue, do you want to have a race to hm... that tree?" Ruby Moon asked as she pointed to a far away tree.

"Sure." he smirked."One condition, if I win then... well I'll tell you later."

"Oh so a bet. Well if I win then you...you have to promise me a date." she blurted while blushing.

"O...K." Yue said also blushing.

They flew fast, almost looked like they would have a tie but at the end, Yue sped up and won.

_'Yes' _He inwardly said. He also heard Yukito laughing about what he would have a Ruby do.

"Since I win, you have to kiss me. And not a quick peck." Yue slyly said. Who knew he had this side of him? Maybe Clow did.

Yue pinned Ruby to the tree and locked lips with her. His hands slowly made there way to her hips as he deepened the kiss.

Ruby was having fun and loved the way Yue was acting.

They parted lips and 2 minutes and Yue rested his forehead on hers. His arms were still around her.

"Wow." they both said.

"Yue, can you bring us back to the dorm?" Ruby asked. She was tired from the little race they just had.

"Sure." he said getting ready to hold her.

Ruby Moon got rid of her wings and let Yue carry her. He flew back and was about to put Ruby into her bed when she asked if she could stay with him.

He blushed and said yes and took her to his room. He also got rid of his wings.

The two fell asleep in eachothers arms

Unknown to them, two pairs of eyes were at the door. One had a video camera, the other with a Sun staff.

**Morning**

"Yuki!" Touya half screamed while pounding on the door.

Yue and Ruby Moon woke up instantly with wide eyes. They had slept together. Well not in that way.

The two changed forms and tried figuring how to get Nakuru out without being seen.

They could have her fly to her room but she could be seen.

So they went with a different plan.

Yukito took off his shirt and put a towel around his waist and pushed Nakuru inside the bathroom.

He opened the door to see Touya with an exhausted face.

"Ohayo Touya-kun. I was taking a shower." he told.

"Oh. Well is it okay if I use your bathroom?" Touya asked.

"Um..no."

Why not?"

"Because... how about you ask Meilin?" Yuki suggested.

"Okay then." Touya said rather happily. He rushed off to Meilin's room.

"Nakuru, the coast is clear. Hurry." Yukito said.

"Okay. Oh and one more thing." she said as she whispered into his ear." Nice abs."

* * *

She walked off while he was left blushing.

R&R. I know, the characters are off character.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. I just noticed how many people have added me to there story alerts and faves. Anyways thanks. Makes me feel good for once.

Oh and I am not dead. I will try to update everynow and then.

Also, I had to say this but men are stupid.

You tell them you like them and then make them promise you will stay friends but they give you the cold shoulder but seriousley!

Ugh.

Oh and I hope some of you people have read my new story and if so then can you please review!

Oh and OMG! I feel like I am writing a prompt when doing this. Ugh. I like writing this story but I do not feel what I used to before.

Disclaimer:me do not own CCS

On with the story.

* * *

_**CCS Dorm**_

****

_**Normal POV**_

****

Nakuru and Yukito come downstairs the next morning to see the whole group discussing over a matter. But when they see the couple they stop.

"Yue, Ruby Moon, please come out." Eriol and Sakura commanded.

The two did as they were told.

"Eriol has told us of your little fly yesterday." Eriol started.

"We are unsure if you two together is for the best." Sakura said.

"Yes. Two moon guardians can have two different outcomes if they are together." Eriol said.

"The first one is that the wars in the future would go by faster and we would win."

"The other is that the future will be plunged into a time of darkness. The wars would go by slower and we would have the chance of losing any war. The Lady of the Lake told Clow herself and you know that her predictions come true.You two can keep on dating but do not do anything extreme like um...you know...that _thing_."

"My, my. The great reincarnation cannot talk about The _thing_." Syaoran chuckled.

"Oh and we will show the school of what you did." Tomoyo said with a smile while holding up the tape. Neither did anyone but Eriol know that the smile on her face meant blackmail. "Now lets go to breakfast. I'm hungry."

Everyone went downstairs to eat after Yue and Ruby turned into there false forms.

**Care of Magical Creatures w/ Sakura without Hagrid**

"Ok everyone. As some or all of you know, my name is Sakura Kinomoto but please call me Sakura." Sakura greeted with a smile on her face. Even though she was a bit mad about Yue and Ruby Moon being together, she was still happy. She hadn't seen him smile like he did int he video since ever.

"What is the bird on your arm?" a student thought aloud.

A smile crept upon Sakura's face. _'These 1st years are so kawaii.' _she thought. "This bird is rare and may be found anywhere. The bird is called a spirit bird. The bird holds a spirit of the person who has died. Because

some people would like to live on but they live on in the forms of animals. Only people of the purest of souls may be able to be a spirit bird. Any questions?"

A tiny hand slowly flew up, the persons face looked unsure of asking his question.

"You?" Sakura pointed at him.

"Um..do you...um..." his friend hit him on the back amking him blurt out, "do-you-know-who-the-spirit-is?"

"Yes I do." Her face almost turned sad but she smiled. "I will tell you all. This spirit is my mother. She died when I was young. She will only take her form when she is with someone who is close to her." Sakura stopped. The bird or her mother seemed to be telling her something. Sakura nodded her head at let her mother fly into the air. "Everyone, my mother will be taking her form to show you."

A bright light radiated off of the bird and it disappeared into oblivion. All of a sudden, a woman appeared, but you could see through her! Her long, wavy lavender hair draped across her body. Her emerald eyes held a tint of laughter. She made her way to the ground.

"Hello." She said. "My name is Nadeshiko Kinomoto. I am Sakura-chans mother." she turned to her daughter who was holding in tears. Even though they saw eachother everynow and then, she still cried for she could not spend much time with her mother while she was still alive. They both hugged while crying. Some of the girls awed.

Sakura pulled away to tell the students "Everyone has free period till the bell rings." she then sat down with her mother to talk but also set a invisible wall around the area with her shield card so the students would not go into the forest.

**Asian Magic**

"Hello class. Today we will be talking about the important titles of magic." Meling smiled. She was happy for Yue to finally find a person for him but even happier for it being Ruby Moon.Harry decided to raise his hand. "Yes?"

"What are titles?" asked Harry.

"Titles are well, for the magical world just it puts people in different groups. For example, the most powerful sorcerer of our time is the Card Mistress. The most powerful living object is actually a group of doll made by a man named Rozen. Some titles could be bad like The Dark Lord. Well, that just says everything. Today, we will also talk about how Asia is full of mysteries. Like, for example, Asia usually produces sorcerers."

"Aren't sorcerers like extinct or something." commented Pansy while twirliing her hair.

A smirk came upon Meiling face. If this girl knew then she would look at Meiling like she were a goddess. "Actually, there are many but because the touch between the two community's was lost, some are unsure."_'Stupid wizards. You guys should have listened to the Lady of the Lake but noooo. You guys went and tried to kill all sorcerers but you couldn't so you decided to tell stories to your children saying that we were evil and you were the light. Ugh. Bakas.' _thought Meiling.

And so, class went on.

**Great Hall**

**Dinner**

At dinner, everyone was happy. The Golden Trio were still trying to process that Ginny was in there year.

Sakura was talking happily with Meiling about the day.

Syaoran and Touya ended up blowing up at noon because most of there students did not have enough muscle. Also, some of them were scared to do co-ed one on ones.

Tomoyo and Eriol were pretty peaceful and did not scream at anyone.

Just the same as any dinner, till Sakura noticed the strange light she has been seeing around the school.

"I'll be right back." she said as she went out of the Great Hall and followed the light.

The whole group decided to tag along so she would not get hurt.

**Somewhere in Hogwarts Castle**

Sakura was currently following the light with her staff. The others were following her also with there magical items and Yukito and Ruby moon in there other forms. _'Who or what are you? Why can't you stop so I can talk to you?' _Sakura thought.

At he end of the hall, the light stopped and seemed to turn around.

When everyone caught up with Sakura the light glowed brighter and brighter. Mist seemed to cover the light and when it died out, the ball of light was not there. Instead was a woman.

The woman looked to be 30 years old. She had long white hair draping over her shoulders. Her dress with golden accents complimented her daring blue eyes. On her face was a smile, a friendly one.

Eriol was smirking at her and Ruby Moon and Yue had a knowing face on.

All the others were surprised. This light is actually a woman!

* * *

In the next chapter, everyone will be introduced to a new character.

R&R Please!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi...I'm on my school's volleyball team, I take dance, and well I'm in school so I'm sorry I don't update fast..enough.

Anyways...I've gotten really into Twilight so...read it. Also I forgot how to spell the LotL's name so I tried.(I got from this book that I read)

Oh yeah and Riahn is just one of those supporting characters that I felt like adding in.

Disclaimer:Guess on what I don't own.

* * *

**Somewhere in Hogwarts Castle**

The light dimmed down to show a woman. The beautiful woman bowed to the group. A look of realization dawned on the others and they bowed.

"Hello." her voice was sounded clear and kind. "My name is Riahn. Most know as the Lady of the Lake. Is there a place more private than this?"

"Yes, Riahn." Eriol answered, his voice much deeper than before.

Eriol lighty hit the top of his staff on the floor. Sakura noticed that they were in the oasis she wen to the other day. They were sitting on the grass and looked to the Lady.

"You may start now Riahn." Yue and Ruby Moon said.

"Well, a few weeks ago, Avalon's force field had a hole. An evil man named Lord Voldemort came and attacked the people of Avalon. I saw a vision of you and your friends defeating him. By defeating him, you would be saving Avalon and I would be forever in your debt. I believe that the battle will come in a few months, so be prepared." Before anyone could ask questions, she teleported herself with the blink of an eye.

"Wait a second." Sakura thought aloud. "Why can't she defeat him herself?"

"Um...maybe she does not want to cause a ruckus." Kero suggested.

Whatever the reason was, they had to get ready for the big war. One to save the magical and muggle community and the Land of Avalon.

**Somewhere in Avalon**

**Riahn POV**

I had just gotten back from telling the children her dilemma. I would just have killed the whole army if she had not been worked over.

"Why did I have to try the destruction spell on them?" I thought aloud.

That stupid man, Voldemort, knew that if I made the destruction spell that I would not have my full power then till the war was over.

I feel so magically drained. Maybe if I rested I would feel better. Yes, I will do just that.

**The Next Saturday somewhere On Hogwarts Grounds**

**Normal POV**

The CCS gang was currently practicing their abilities.

Kero and Spinel were practicing there abilities like fire. Ruby and Yue were practicing there abilities of ice and water.

Eriol was training Sakura and Tomoyo with there staffs. Eriol had to admit that Sakura was far more powerful then the Lady of the Lake. He also had to admit that Tomoyo's enchantress powers could beat any other.

Touya and Meiling were practicing fighting with Syaoran. Syaoran was training them with fighting and Asian magic.

Suddenly, a tree was on fire, though, Yue put it out quickly and glared and Kero.

"Keroberos, you baka." he hissed.

"Yue do not be so mean." Ruby said pouting.

"Hai, hai."

"Do not give me that attitude Yue!" she stomped her feet out of frustration. She did not even know that Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo were a few feet behind her.

Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo froze with ice around them. Ruby and Yue turned around, Ruby embarrassed and Yue with a smirk.

"Hoy! Change them back Ruby!" yelled Touya.

Ruby said nothing, knowing she would just blush harder and unfroze them. They all started screaming at her for not remembering to concentrate on her powers at all times.

Syaoran slapped his face. "We are doomned."

"Don't say that gaki!" Touya yelled angrily at him.

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell Touya to shut up!" Meiling aimed to kick Syraoran but it was blocked.

"We are doomned." said Suppi. This however making a chain of events leading to everyone being burnt or hurt.

**CCS Dorm**

Everyone was in the common room either laying on the carpet or sitting on a couch. Either way, they all had an ice pack on a part of there body because of practice.

"Maybe, we should make schedules for when we shall practice on the weekends." Eriol suggested.

"Or maybe we should just be in different areas so we do not hurt eachother." Spinel said.

It was true. They all would have been unharmed if they had not been in the same area. All there bruises were actually from eachother.

"I think that we should get some help from friends." Syaoran said.

"From the wizards?" Touya thought.

"No I mean like from back home."

"OH then that is a good idea. But we should all find someone who knows the Dark Lord's weaknesses fo his army." Touya told the group.

"Then I know just the person for that job." Tomoyo said.

"Who?" Syaoran and Touya asked.

"Well, Harry Potter and his little army of course." stated Meiling.

"Thats a perfect idea." said Eriol.

"But wouldn't they get suspicious that we would not know of there weaknesses?" Yue said.

"Whatever it is, we will get our questions answered.

* * *

R&R please. Ohand yeah I know, so totally short.

Also, Happy Easter.


	8. Authors Notice

Hi everyone...starts looking around for something interesting

I am really sorry I have not updated...BUT...I was but...oogh...

Well, let us start from the beginning...oh well yeah.

So, two weeks ago, I was getting ready to start my new chapter for this one. I reread what I had in the story so far and started typing away.

THEN!!, one of my friends called about this dance thing we were going to be doing.

She wanted me to download a song but I asked her if she could but she couldn't so chyeah.

I tried donwloading this song and well guess what...MY COMPUTER GOT A VIRUS!! 

It was one of those viruses called a worm. I hope I never get one again... anyways.

When I told my dad he was like ..."Blahblahblahbwahbwahbwah" and so on.

So, not only is my computer totally wiped out of all the files I had...I CANNOT PLAY THE BEST ONLINE GAME EVER!!  
You know, Maple story.

OMG!!  
What is even worse is that one of my friends from real and online life stoof is moving and I cannot keep in touch with him now.

OOOOOOGH!!

Well, I will try and update on the weekend.

The time over here is past 9pm so yeah. I cannot write well I can but I want to try and make up for what I have missed,

OH YEAH!!...

You people have got to read Stephenie Meyers book...they rock.

...I NEED MAPLE STORY!!

Oh yeah I forgot, if you did not know, I am an athletic person. I play sports. I am also a musical instument player.

I play a viola which is lower than a violin but higher than a cello. Ok, BIG DIFFERENCE. Not just those but others. I hate how people are like,

"but there is no difference" because they do not get instruments. That is like saying "If I can play a guitar than I can play a clarinet." It is

just not the same.

Hehehe. So I am athletic. I was on the volleyball team then switched over to Track&Field once the season ended. So I really never had time to write.

Especially since I take dance classes, which I have to quit because of my viola...sobs. Sorry, ballet is the best. But music costs so much you know?

Like, we have to pay 400-800 dollars next year just to help cover costs for who freaking cares...Now I feel like this is my blog.

Well, I hope to update soon...

Sorry folks for the randomness in this thingy...

BLAME MY A.D.D!!oo..-


	9. Chapter 9

HEY EVERYONE!!! I am like sooooo happy for the support I get. Anyways, I tried to remember what I put originally for chapter 8...I kind of forgot. *sweatdrop*

hehehe...SO, my dad got rid of the virus....yeah...

KOEH! I'm terribly sorry to keep everyone waiting...eheheh. . And I'm sorry about the grammatical mistakes too...eheheh. Thanks for the support! Really, I can't believe people actually like it.

Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in a while...DO I NOT OWN CCS&&&HARRY POTTER??????????

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Great Hall**

**Morning**

Currently, Eriol and Syaoran were fighting about nicknames and the such. Eriol's_ ''cute little descendant" _was getting quite annoyed and angry. Eriol, as always, was smiling while teasing the boy.

Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo were thinking of ways to find out Voldemort and his armies weaknesses. However, the plans were a bit weird... or extreme.

Sakura thought that maybe if they watched the DA practice then they would get there answers. Meiling pointed out a flaw in the plan though. They may just be learning new spells each time they meet and they might not even be related to defeating Voldemort's army.

Tomoyo had thought of a plan along the lines of going up to someone and seducing them but...someone will always protest, ne?

Sakura had turned bright pink and stated "B-b-b-b-ut i-isn't that like against the law? Or wouldn't that be embarrassing for the student?"

"Not really, they might think its fun to get in a teachers pants...but then we wouldn't be able to work here anymore so oh well!" Meiling laughed maniaclly.

Tomoyo had to admit that was correct and decided not to go with that plan. Meiling was currently thinking hard. How could they find out the spells without getting caught? She suddenly felt stupid, though.

"I feel like an idiot." Meiling slapped her forehead. "Severus probably knows the spells we need. Sakura, you go and ask him later okay?"

"Okay then! I haven't talked to Snape in awhile." Sakura said while tilting her head to the side. The fact that Severus was mysterious and mean did not bother Sakura-chan though. She had gotten used to that kind of personality with Syaoran.

"Whats the point though? We are more powerful than the witches and wizards here, pfft." Syaoran pouted and looked a bit angry...poking at his food.

"Syao-kun does have a point..." Sakura looks off into the sky and doesn't get to see her beloved blush.

"I think we should check out the DA though, watching them may help us become stronger and learn more spells to...blend in. Especially since my cute little descendant seems to attract many girls wherever we go." The reincarnation looks to Nakuru and Yukito playing footsies under the table.

"Then lets follow Harry the next time he goes to a DA meeting and we'll play around I MEAN- practice too...ohohohohoh!"

"Tomoyo-chan...what has gotten into you?" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Oh nothing nothing, now let's hurry to our classrooms!" Tomoyo skipped off, thinking about how she should dress Sakura up for the DA meeting. _'Hmmm, Sakura can always cosplay as a boy and be Wolfram from Kyou Kara Maoh! and Syaoran can be Yuuri...yes I will make their costumes...should she have a nightgown?' _

"Tomoyo-chan is right!" Sakura declares to her friends.

"We should make you guys Kyou Kara Maoh! costumes?" Meiling looks troubled for a second.

_'Oh! You all heard that...whoops! Maybe I should go with something else...ohohohohoh!' _Tomoyo had even managed to show a picture of her with starry eyes.

"How...creepy..." Touya sweatdrops.

"Get her out of my mind! She's your girlfriend!" Syaoran accuses Eriol.

"Actually, she is my -"

"Breakfast is now over, please head to your classes and have a good day!" Dumbledore dismisses all the students and teachers.

**A Time With Our Favorite Enchantress...Tomoyo! **

**Muggle Studies**

"Good morning everyone! How are you all?" Tomoyo had decided the costume for Sakura would be Hina Ichigo from Rozen's collection of magical dolls, and of course she was very happy.

A chorus of "Fine"s, "Okay"s, and "Bad"s were heard in the room full of second years.

"Today we will be learning about...", she started up a drum roll and pulled on a rope attached to a velvet curtain, "anime! Of course, Japan is most famous for producing anime!"

"Anime?" a student said dumbfounded.

"Why yes! Anime is celebrated around the world at conventions or expo's and even dress up as their favorite character or a character they seem to like! Here, I'll show you all a few of my favorite anime's and manga's."

The room darkened for dramatic affect as pictures were shown.

"This anime is known as Ouran Host Club. Full of very handsome men, the Ouran Academy is prestigious and is called one of the best school's in the world. Yes, Ouran is a real school and this anime was based on a true story. Haruhi Fujioka was a typical girl, if you call typical being extremely smart. At Ouran, she is forced into the Host Club and begins to love it! Ask for a volume and I will gladly give it to you after class! Now, here is another anime called Kyou Kara Maoh! Which is about Yuuri Shibuya being the King of the Great Demon Kingdom. Sure, he wasn't every popular with the ladies but he quickly finds himself engaged to Lord Wolfram von Bielfeld after slapping him across the left cheek which is a custom of the Demon tribe. Not only does Yuuri go through many mishaps, it turns out it is his destiny! Remember to ask for a volume or DVD of this series and there is a novel for this series too! Another one of my favorites is JunJou Romantica! Due to circumstances, I am not allowed to give you the volumes till you are a 3rd year so I will only be passing out DVD's that may be watched on the DVD player I will also be giving out free of charge!"

Students were about to ask Tomoyo-chan for a manga or DVD when she quieted them.

"I am not done...I didn't mention cosplay!"

"Coslplay?"

"Yes, when a person dresses up as a character! I specialize in this so ask me anytime if you would like a costume to be made! Oh and you may ask for a catalog of anime's and manga's to watch or read, that way we can all realize how much we love anime!"

"Yes !" All the students cheered, some were already reading some manga's.

**DA Meeting**

**Night**

"Tomoyo! Why am I dressed like this?"

"You look cute now come out!"

Sakura showed herself in her Hina Ichigo outfit that fit her perfectly. Sakura and Hina's looks were very close in comparison besides the size issue.

"What in the bloody hell is she wearing?!" Ron was, of course, checking Sakura out but what was she wearing?!

"Ron watch your language!"

"Agh..." Ron now rubbed the back of his head that was wacked by a Kyou Kara Maoh! novel Hermione was given from Tomoyo...and it was thick alright.

"Don't sulk Ron!" Hermione softened for a bit, she did love him but he should have more control!

"Sorry...your the one that made me sad in the first place..."

"Oh Ron I'm sorry." Her eyes softened once more.

"Really?" He looked up, hopeful...until...

"No! Now remember to watch your mouth!" Again, she wacked him and walked off.

"Yes ma'm." Ron pursued her and cried out for her to come back.

"No everyone, a few of the teachers are here with us to watch. Don't mind them. If they would like to duel, then give it your all. Now, pair up!" Harry was quite the leader.

"Harry-kun?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"May I battle you?"

"O-of course." He blushed and got ready in his stance.

Spells were flew between the duo and the victor of the match was of course...Sakura-chan!

"Teehee! That was fun! Let's do it again next time okie? Come everyone lets go back to the dorm!" She skipped off with a little stuffed animal she held. Looked like a little dog dressed as a Sherlock Holmes. (Detective Kun Kun!!!)

"Sakura-chan wait up!" The professors ran out the room and to their dorm.

**CCS Dorm**

**Late at Night**

"Today was fun!" Meiling was sprawled on top of Touya who was looking at her, lovingly.

"Tomorrow, we must learn more of this world..." Eriol instructed.

"You already know everything you great reincarnation of the devil..." Syaoran moped around till Sakura yelled at him to stop...who knew she could?

"Without me you wouldn't be where you are today!" Eriol managed to maintain his 'friendly' smile and walked to his room with Tomoyo in tow, telling him that he should let her make him a new outfit.

"Time for me and Nakuru to get into my bed..." Yukito blushed, realizing what he had just openly said to all his friends.

"Of course Yukito! Come on then!" Nakuru pulls at him into his room and shuts the door with a loud 'bam.'

"Sakura-chan, go to bed please. You must get your rest." Syaoran asked of her. He didn't want her to get sick because she didn't have enough sleep.

"Good night everyone! Oyasumi-nasai!" She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Well then...I'll be leaving you all, see you in the morning." Syaoran walked up the stairs and into his room. _'Tomorrow, will there be anything in store for us?'_

_'Sadly my descdendant, there will be...I'm sorry that I can't tell you.'_ Eriol's thought could not, however, be heard since he blocked his mind fromt he rest. _'I just hope that the future will be kind to us, like every other time...'_

**Kinomoto Residence**

**Fujitaka**

"Clow...what will become of me?" I look to the mirror, hoping for an answer from my other self.

_"You will be the same but you are just growing faster..."_

"You mean like the long hair growing down my back? Or the sudden need to buy a mansion on the hills of Tomoeda?" My hair is actually that long now but still brown and I had bought a mansion on the hills of Tomoeda, a big empty mansion that my children would not return to till Winter Break.

_"Eh, both! But we must not forget that you have something to do for me...did you not forget?"_

"Of course not! I would not...so all I have to do is take this plane and go there?" To go there...what is the reason though? Do I really have business with them?

_"Yes Fujitaka, from there I will lead you."_

"Okay, I trust you." Well then...off to China.

* * *

R&R please!


End file.
